Eternal War, a tale of brave troopers
by Ninoslav
Summary: Fan Fiction, i wrote on one online browser game ESim. It was written in the time of Great wars between the states displayed in this work of mine. i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction, i wrote on one online browser game ESim. It was written in the time of Great wars between the states displayed in this work of my. i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Day 494 of the eternal war, same old situation across the globe,ever since World Empire was dissolved there was never force powerful enough to unite Sim World under one rule, under one government, and so many bickering nations fought for money, territory and other worthless trinkets, my story begins in the remnant of once proud and strong Serbian Imperium, In its glorious days, Serbian Imperium hold 3 states under its dominance, Bulgaria,Bosnia and Macedonia, now serbian imperium is no more, but a shadow of its former self, pushed back to its original boundaries by the powerful Polish Tzardom, once an alliance existed between Serbian Imperium and Polish Tzardom, both states protected each other while they conquered other lesser nations, but such unnatural alliance was bound to break sooner or later, and it did...Violently, an all out world emerged, two alliance clashed and once good friends started killing each other. Our story follows Serbian Guardsmen Nino and Polish Conscript Nowak, friends, brothers, they fought on so many battlefields and waged many wars together, protected each other. Now they are forced to fight each other, political bullshit i say, but a good soldier follows orders no matter what kind of orders are those. They met on Damnation Crusade somewhere on the eastern front, it was one of the greatest wars and battles of the sim worlds history, the War against Lithuania, some people called it Revenge War, truth about the war was simple, Lithuania dominated the Europe for too long, made powerful enemies and suffered the wrath of revenge. They met on one of the first battle of Damnation Crusade inside the borders of Lithuania, Region of Sudovia, near the Polish border of Mazuria,

it was the day when Poland decided they had enough of the Lithuanian Bullshi#, as they launched the invasion , all Polish allies at the time flooded to assist, eager to take revenge on the Lithuanians, Serbian 63rd Mechanized division was one of the first to enter the fray,counting some of the 2000 man and support mechanized vehicles, they were to meet with 10 000 of polish infantry troopers of the Wojsko Polskie and some 50 commandos of the 22 SAS Regiment, their missions, assist the polish army in taking the fortress of "Lithuanian Light", their mission was not easy, for the fortress were protected by the Lithuanian Kaizer division, experts in trench and attrition warfare, not an easy target, but essential, for if that fortress falls Lithuanian BAY Shock Troopers and BAY I Armored Column that fights the majority of the Polish Armies would be left without supplies from the heart of Lithuania, and if the missions was a failure that would cause the Polish troopers to slow down the advance risking the possibility of Lithuanian armies regrouping , causing the possibility of Lithuanian Counter Attack and utter annihilation of Polish armies and its allies.  
Using Helicopters and other means of transport including Valkyrie troop transport, Serbian division slowly traveled to the heart of the battle, their hearts full with rage and lust for battle and revenge, some were praying and others joking as they came close to the front, silence issued amongst the troopers, only gun fire and explosions were heard, Colonel from the Imperial army of serbia, Jovan, stood and walked in the middle of the troop transport aircraft. He stopped, looking at man whose gaze met his own, he started speaking.

** : Comrades, brothers, we are nearing the most important battle in our military history, on that battlefield the fate of the world will be decided, for if we fail, there will be no tomorrow for our nation and our allies, the Lithuanian rage will consume everything if we give them the chance. But we shall not yield, our Polish brothers are down there, counting on us, and our assistance, we shall not fail them. We shall stand our ground bravely, fight till the last man, and win another Victory for our glorious Imperium and our alliance. Now take heart brave troopers, fight like there is no tomorrow and this day will be ours.** **-**

** drew his sword from his holster-  
We shall win this! For Serbia, for the free world! They are counting on us! Do not fail them! -Transports touched the ground and the the doors opened with a loud bang on the ground,the battle was upon them-  
: -with his sword in the air shouted- All troopers, follow me to glory!**  
with loud "Uraaaa" roar, serbian troopers swarmed from transports and charged the Lithuanian lines, the Lithuanian defenders were ready, and opened fire at the charging serbian troopers, man fell left and right, but nobody slowed their charge, with swords in their hands they jumped in the Lithuanian Trenches, engaging in the melee combat with lithuanians who were clearly unprepared for this kind of attack, most were strucked down without drawing their knives and other melee weapons, others started to retreat deeper and deeper in the fortifications they set, as Serbian troopers pushed forward so did the Lithuanian troopers retreated back, blindly charging 400 members of SDK mechanized came upon a well prepared KillZone set by the lithuanians, they were gunned down by all sides, without the chance to defend themselves, other Serbian troopers halted their advancement and started firefight with the lithuanian MG42s and other troops.

1 kilometer away from Serbian troops, entrenched, stood the polish conscripts brave man and women drafted into the polish army, watched as they waited the orders to attack Lithuanian positions, Commissar Zaleski stood from the trench and shouted with his Blaster in hand.

**Commissar Zaleski:I will not let those serbian crazy man to have all the fun for themselves, i want to kick some Lithuanian ass until they go running to their mommies! Attack for Polish Tzardom! Show no mercy!**  
Hundreds upon hundreds of Polish conscripts rised from their trenches and assaulted the Lithuanian positions, shouting with pride**"Bóg Honor Ojczyzna! (God Honour Homeland)"**  
now outnumbered and outflanked Lithuanian Troops were doomed, some of them started to run, abandoning their positions. but more braver and heroic Lithuanian troopers decided to die heroically, they stood their ground and open fire on the charging Polish troopers, polish casualties were enormous and heavy,yet they charged on, not caring for their lives, this battle was not about them, this battle would decide the fate of entire world, and they would rather die like heroes rather than like cowards. this was battle of the ages, 3 greatest armies clashed, the clash of the titans, each of them bounded by duty,none of them willing to retreat, all heroes, making their states proud. one must fall, and none would allow that before giving hell to their enemy. Dead were everywhere, blood run like river on the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

attack was a success for the Polish and Serbian troops, but at the heavy cost, Lithuanias proved they are fearsome fighters. at some point in battle,Serbian and Polish troopers met on the battle, uniting with each other, they charged against the last fortification of the Lithuanians like brothers, bounded by blood, bounded by war. Heroic Lithuanian leader who led the defense stood in front of his men, and shouted.

**Lithuanian General Bronius: Zirga Galva! (Fight to the last man!)**

shouted the Lithuanian General, his troopers followed by his example rushed from their trenches and attacked the invading polish and Serbian army, armies clashed, a blinding flash, a display of heroism, each army cursed and shouted. One lithuanian trooper bashed one of the polish conscripts head with a stone shouting "This is my land! i will not give it lightly!" on other side two polish conscripts attacked with knives one armored Lithuanian gunner pinning him to the ground and stabbing him repeatedly shouting "This is for Warsaw you destroyed once!" Serbian troopers shouted like mad fighting with bayonetes and swords against some of the Lithuanian Axe melee troops. "This is for all those spies and traitors that infiltrated our country!" All driven by their goal, fight was waged for another five to ten minutes, and after the smoke cleared and shouting and firing stoped, Serbian and polish armies emerged victorious, each suffering heavy casulties, each weary and tired from combat... all lithuanian defenders were dead, they died for what they thought was right, they died like heroes.

Two Commanders Colonel Jovan and Commissar Zaleski met, they shook their hands.  
** : you sure took your time Colonel, said commissar with a forced smile on his face.  
: I am sorry for the delay Commissar, those lithuanian Anti Air sure knows how to fire upon the enemy.  
: -turning away from and towards smoking battlefield, commissar spoke- Look at this disaster, so many dead, so many lives lost.  
-interrupting, he spoke- They died for their state commissar, there is no greater glory than that.  
: Yes. but i hope our children would not forget all those sacriface, and i hope they will not squander the peace and the world we are creating for them now.  
: I share you hope commissar, only time will tell.  
Trooper run towards the two leaders, his name Nino, a mobile infantry trooper of Serbian Mechanized division, he stopped, breathing heavily, after a few seconds of silence he spoke, referring to the Colonel Jovan.  
Nino: Sir -heavy sigh- the enemy is defeated, there were no survivors amongst the Lithuanians that defended the fortress, all of them died fighting.  
: Their heroism is astounding, what about the troopers who ran from the battlefield, abandoning their comrades?  
Nino: They were captured by polish troops, they are bringing them now as we speak, sir.  
: Good.  
the polish troopers were aproaching, and bringing approximately 50 or 70 lithuanian deserters.  
Nowak: Sir commissar Zaleski, we have captured this deserters, what shall we do with them?  
: Execute them, no mercy for traitors and cowards!  
: -understanding the polish language, hear what Nowak spoke to Zaleski, interrupting he asked the Commissar- Commissar are you sure about this, they are prisoners of war...  
-shouted- They are the traitors and a deserters, there is no mercy for those who leave their bretheren to die!  
: Nowak, Take them and execute them, pile the bodies later on one pile, they dont deserve to be buried like the rest of Lithuanian troopers.  
Nowak: Yes Sir, i understand.  
: Nino, accompany him and provide assistance if needed, now leave i need to plan the course of our next action with Commissar Zaleski.  
Nino: Yes Sir.**

Walking alongside, his comrade in battle, Nowak, Nino turned his head towards what was the top of the "Lithuanian Light" Fortress and saw several troopers, mostly Polish, Tearing apart what he presumed was Lithuanian flag, and throwing it down to the ground, other troopers standing in front of the fortress started cheering and shouting "Victory! Victory!".  
Nino thought to himself. "This battle was hard, we lost so many good man, so many friends, and the war still continues...- His thoughts were interrupted by the running medics, who tended to the wounded, many troopers were wounded and badly hurt, some of them had their limbs missing, one in particular fell to the Nino' s attention, it was a female polish conscript, her arm and right side of the chest was pierced by some high caliber weapon, blood was gushing out of her, even in pain she didnt weep, did not show weakness, she remained dignified and proud, medics tried their best to ease her pain, but alas, their effort was in vain, she died on their hands. one of the male polish soldiers run up to her,throwing his weapon to the ground, and started crying, he begged her to wake up, caressed her red hair. It was a horrifying sight that sent chills up Nino s' Spine, love of the youth suddenly ended by the cursed thing called war, soldier then looked up towards the Lithuanian prisoners and attacked one of them pushing him to the ground and starting to kick him as hard as he could, screaming with tears in his eyes "You bastard! You bastard!" some of his polish comrades came quickly up to him and pulled him away from the bleeding prisoner, telling him to calm down,and that everything will be ok, Nino continued onwards following Nowak, and the prisoners, with the weeping and crying of the soldier still heard behind them.  
The walking stopped several hundred meters away from the fortress "Lithuanian Light" and its fortifications, near little forest that grew there. One of the polish soldiers shouted to the prisoners to stop and to form a line, fear could be smelled in the air, as the Lithuanian prisoners started to despair, few of them started crying, others stood defiantly even in the face of death, one of them started to pray on lithuanian, and all the sudden one of the prisoners jumped out out of the line, tripping he fell to the feet of Conscript Nowak, and begged him in the bad polish to spare his life. there was a temporary silence as all attention fell towards the prisoner, Nowak looked down into the wet eyes of the prisoner, it was a young man, no more then 20 or 25 years, probably drafted into the military just like him, he couldnt help it but to feel sympathy towards this man, who was just like him, but on the wrong side. he stood like that for a few seconds until one of the angry polish trooper hit the Lithuanian prisoner in the head with the gunstock of his ak47, rendering the poor man unconscious. then the angry trooper shouted -this is for my family you killed in the bombing of warsaw!- he then set his aim on the rest of the prisoners, other troopers following his example raised their weapons and pointed them towards the prisoners, flash of guns and short firing issued, and then, nothing, just silence, the bodies of lithuanians lay there in the grass, life snuffed out of them, their eyes empty. Polish troopers then started collecting the dead and piling them on one pile, horrifying sight, but orders are orders. after their bloody job, all troopers started to return slowly towards the newly conquered lithuanian stronghold, all but Nowak who stood there shocked and Nino behind him. Nino slowly came behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, saying.  
**Nino: Lets go comrade, there is nothing you can do about it.  
Nowak: yes...i guess you are right.**  
they started to walk towards the fortress, and then the unexpected happened, the unconscious lithuanian trooper was alive, hit hard on the head with the gunstock, but breathing, he opened his eyes and groaned in pain, hearing that, Nowak and Nino turned towards him and came closer, the Lithuanian trooper still dazed, looked at Nino and Nowak expecting to die, Nowak came even closer grabbed the wounded Lithuanian and picked him up by his collar , speaking to him only one word,  
**-RUN-**  
The soldier barely understood what nowak said to him, and then started to stagger and run towards the woods,seconds later he was gone from sight.  
**Nino visibly confused, asked Nowak.  
Nino: Why did you let him go, i thought you were supposed to shot them all.  
Nowak : We did shot them all, it is not my fault one of them survived the bullets and escaped.** -saying that he turned towards Nino, Nino, understanding what he meant, spoke to him-  
**Nino: You did the right thing Nowak, it is not easy being human in war,but it sure is beautiful.**

exchanging glances, they turned towards the fortification and started walking, the sun was setting behind the beautiful Lithuanian hills, and darkness started to fall, one battle was over, but the war awaited still, and through this bloodshed and war, Nino and Nowak both knew, they made a friend for the rest of their lives,and one need friends in order to survive in this brutal world, for no one know what the world will bring tomorrow.


End file.
